


Champion Fool

by monday7112



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunkeness, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday7112/pseuds/monday7112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared may be drunk, but he's pretty sure he's not imagining things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Feel free to point and laugh at any mistakes. Written for [](http://scoopchick.livejournal.com/profile)[**scoopchick**](http://scoopchick.livejournal.com/) because she needs a little cheering up using the week #20 prompt at [](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_fridays/profile)[**fandom_fridays**](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_fridays/).

“You’re lucky I love you, Jay,” Jensen tells him. “You were anybody else and I’d be heading for the exit. I don’t like babysitting drunks.”

Jared bristles. So he’s had a little bit to drink. That does not mean he’s drunk. He picks up the shot in front of him and downs it before lifting his eyes defiantly to Jensen. He’s about to protest, tell Jensen exactly how not drunk he is when he realizes Jensen’s watching him, green eyes roving over his face, pausing to linger at his lips. And then Jared swears he sees them dip down, taking in his arms and chest. Jared can feel the heat from his stare as Jensen’s eyes pass over his belly button before dropping lower. Jared feels himself go half-hard at the sight of Jensen’s gaze on his dick.

He shifts in his chair and nearly falls off. Grabbing the table he steadies himself, staring at a scratch on the surface while he waits for the room to stop spinning. Okay. Fine. So he’s a little drunk. That doesn’t mean that he’s imagining things.

Jensen is definitely coming onto him.

When the room stops spinning, he chances a glance up and finds Jensen is still watching him, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles. “You ready to get out of here?” Jensen asks and Jared’s pretty sure he knows exactly what his best friend means by that.

“Yes,” Jared agrees, standing up and wobbling. Jensen reaches out and grabs Jared by the arm, steadying him. As it always does, a jolt runs through him at the feel of Jensen’s hand against his skin.

He leans on Jensen just a beat too long, gauging his reaction. Their lips are inches apart and he hears Jensen suck in his breath as his fingers tighten around Jared’s arm. He swallows hard and Jared’s feeling pretty damn confident that tonight, finally, Jensen’s going to stop pretending that this thing between them, whatever the hell it is, isn’t real. Tonight. Tonight it’s finally happening. He can feel it.

Jensen licks his lips and it takes all of Jared’s remaining self-control not to just kiss him right then, right there. He figures a nightclub probably isn’t Jensen’s idea of a great place for their first kiss and he wants to do this right. He can wait until they’re home and a fire’s lit in the fireplace to taste those impossibly perfect lips that Jensen’s been teasing him with since they first met. He’s waited almost five years already. What’s another hour? Jensen opens his mouth as though he’s going to say something and then closes it and takes a deep breath. “Stand up, Jay,” he says. “I can’t carry you all the way home. You’re going to have to help me a little.”

Jared straightens up and allows Jensen to guide him carefully out of the bar. They stand there for a minute, Jensen looking up the street for a cab. Jared fleetingly thinks that he should probably help but he's too distracted by the sight of Jensen standing in front of him, shirt damp and clinging to his shoulders from the light rain that's falling. Jared's imagining removing Jensen's shirt and exploring the muscular shoulders underneath as Jensen raises his hand and motions at a cab driving by. “Stay here,” he instructs Jared as the cab pulls in front of them. He leans down to speak with the driver and Jared sees the cabby nod at whatever Jensen is saying. Jensen pulls out some cash and hands it to him then turns back to Jared. Jared’s still trying to figure out why Jensen’s paying now and not after they get to the house when Jensen’s taking him by the arm with one hand, the other resting at the small of Jared’s back and nudging him toward the car.

“Wait,” Jared says, but Jensen doesn’t listen. He’s still pushing him gently. Jared gives up and climbs into the car, figuring Jensen has his reasons. He moves over and pats the seat beside him but Jensen is still standing on the sidewalk. “Aren’t you coming?” Jared asks, leaning out the door and looking at his best friend.

Jensen cocks his head a little, considers Jared for a moment. “Not tonight, Jay. I think I’ll head to my apartment. I’ve already paid him so you don’t have to worry about that when you get home.”

“But I thought…” Jared protests. He doesn’t understand. His head is starting to spin a little now, though so he looks down again trying to gain his bearings. This isn’t going the way he imagined it would as they were leaving the club.

“We’ve got a 2pm call time tomorrow,” Jensen says, ignoring Jared. “I’ll call and make sure you’re up, okay?”

Jared’s smile falters as Jensen’s words sink in. “Your apartment? But…”

“I love you, Jay,” Jensen tells him, shutting the door.

Jared slouches back into the seat. “Yeah,” says Jared. “I know you do.”

Jensen smiles, but it doesn’t go to his eyes. He taps the window and the cab pulls out into traffic, taking Jared home. Home without Jensen. He had been so sure that it wasn’t the liquor making him think that Jensen was finally ready to take the next step in their relationship but he must have been wrong. He sighs, punching his hand into the leather seat in frustration. He doesn't know what he was thinking in the club; has no idea what Jensen thought was happening. The only thing he knows for certain is that he’s a champion fool for thinking that Jensen Ackles was actually going to see him as anything other than a best friend. Champion. Fool.


End file.
